Digimon: Sacrifices Revised Edition
by djb21212-Steeldramon21
Summary: This is a revised edition of my story with SEVERAL changes. Sometimes sacrifices must be made to save some lives. Will Tai be willing to do just that? Contains Taiora with hints of Daiyako. Enjoy!


Digimon: Digital Monsters  
  
A Digital Sacrifice  
  
Written by: Steeldramon21  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.  
  
Plot: This is a Taiora that was sitting in my mind for a while. I revised it because of a few errors. The DigiDestined are summoned once more to stop the destruction of both worlds. But this time, will the price of victory be too high? Also, a brand-new DNA Digimon is introduced. This story is based on DigiDestined of Courage's "Digigeddon" series. Great story, fellow Taiora fan, and enjoy!  
  
Characters:  
  
Tai and Agumon Sora and Biyomon Matt and Gabumon Izzy and Tentomon Mimi and Palmon Joe and Gomamon T.K and Patamon Kari and Gatomon Davis and Veemon Yolei and Hawkmon Cody and Armadillomon Ken and Wormmon  
  
  
  
What is a hero? Sometimes, it is someone that gives up his life to save others. For Taichi Kamiya, he would be exactly that. As leader of the DigiDestined, he had fought continuous battles with evil Digimon. With WarGreymon at his side, he succeeded in these contests. However, there was one battle that not even WarGreymon could help him win. This battle was of the heart. Sora Takenouchi was a girl unlike no other. She could brighten the darkest day with her smile, give joy to those without it from her sweet and gentle nature, and inspire great feats of artistic work with her almost divine beauty. She had been Tai's closest friend for many long years, seeing each other through many trials. However, one moment in history changed the course of their relationship forever. He had intended to finally ask her to a local concert during Christmas, a precept to finally speaking his undying love to her. Sora, however, had already given her heart to a person that Tai could have never seen coming. She had given her heart to Matt.  
  
Matt was the one curse of Tai's existence, the one person who had envied him since their adventures in the Digital World. He had sworn to take away all that Tai had cherished. Sure, he never said it to his face but Tai knew that was how he had felt. And now, after the space of three years, he had finally succeeded. Matt that had done the one act that ate at Tai's soul like a cancer would consume a part of the body. He had taken his beloved Sora.  
  
Since that day, he had become a totally different person. He was darker, more serious about the battles that they had faced. His old persona was gone, killed on that fateful Christmas as Sora left his life. For weeks afterwards, Tai would have nightmare after nightmare of losing her to various forces. Little did anyone suspect that he would give up his life to save her from those forces...  
  
  
  
A year after the battle with MaloMyotismon, the DigiDestined were summoned to Izzy's home because of an emergency. The resident genius had kept tabs on the status of the Digital World with help from Gennai and Azulongmon, the Digital God. Most of the emails had been regular reports on the restoration of the place. However, this email worried Izzy so much that he had to call in the others.  
  
"So what's the problem in the Digital World, Izzy?" Tai said to his friend.  
  
"Well, Gennai sent me an email earlier yesterday." Izzy said as he pulled up the document on his computer. "It's a prophecy about us."  
  
"So what does it say?" Davis, Tai's former successor in leadership, said somewhat impatiently. Despite having matured a great deal lately, he still had a tendency to rush into his battles.  
  
"All right, don't rush me." Izzy said as he began to read the document. "It says:  
  
One year shall pass for the Chosen Children. The evil one shall return from darkness and Battle the Chosen for the future of Love. Courage shall sacrifice himself to save Love and Shall not be restored until Love's heart is returned to it's true self. Then, a miracle will happen.  
  
"I'm sorry, guys." Izzy said. "That's all there is."  
  
"I wonder who this evil one could be." Matt said. "He could be anyone that either of us have defeated before."  
  
"That's right." Tai said, rarely ever agreeing with Matt. "Out of all the evil Digimon that we've faced, it could be anybody."  
  
"I'm also wondering which DigiDestined of Courage or Love it could be." Cody said. 'It could be Tai and Sora or Davis and Yolei."  
  
"That's true, but Davis and Yolei also have the DigiEggs of Friendship and Sincerity." Joe pointed out. "If it meant them, the prophecy would have mentioned them as well."  
  
"The prophecy didn't say when this stuff would happen." Kari said. "That means it could be at any time."  
  
"True, so I'm advising all of us to keep a watch out for anything suspicious." Izzy told the group. Tai and Davis knew that the prophecy might affect both them as well as Sora and Yolei. They both gave each other a look that said that they would do their best.  
  
"We're going to have to keep an eye on both Sora and Yolei, Davis." Tai told his former successor. "Are you sure you're up to the challenge?"  
  
"I'm as ready as you are." Davis said. Just then, the earth stated to shake violently, as if under an earthquake. The children all held on to different objects or each other to keep from falling.  
  
"What was that?" Tai said, trying hard not to blush from Sora clasping tightly to his waist.  
  
"It must have been an earthquake." Cody said. "But there are no earthquakes in this part of Japan."  
  
"Let's go check it out." With that, all of the children got outside and what they saw shocked them. A portal of darkness had opened up in front of them and what emerged scared all of them to the core. It was a Digimon that no one had expected to see again.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt this reunion but you have something I want." The Digimon said. Ken instantly recognized who it was.  
  
"Daemon." He said hatefully. This Digimon caused him enough misery by almost destroying his friends last year just to get what he was after.  
  
"Daemon?" Davis said in an irritated tone. "How did he get here? I thought he was trapped in the dark ocean."  
  
"Fools, I came here the same way I came from the Digital World." Daemon said cruelly. "I told you that I would be back. But the time for talk has passed. I have come for the DigiDestined of Love. I demand that you give her to me or I will take her."  
  
"You have to go through me first." Tai said as he jumped in front of Sora, his eyes full of anger. Daemon simply looked at Tai and laughed.  
  
"You honestly expect a worm such as yourself to defeat a being like me?" Daemon said as he raised his hands. Suddenly, a bolt of black energy emerged from his hands and slammed into Tai, throwing him backwards to a signpost nearby. Sora and Kari rushed over to him, tears streaming down their faces.  
  
"Tai! Please be okay!" Kari said as she knelt beside her brother.  
  
"Tai, speak to me!" Sora said. Both girls were at the point of crying when Tai opened his eyes. He slowly got to his feet after being braced by Kari.  
  
"I'm okay. I just wanted to keep you safe, Sora." Tai said to his friend. He then turned toward Daemon, anger still in his chocolate eyes. "All right, Daemon. You're going down." He then turned to Izzy. "Izzy, did you modify the digivices like I asked?"  
  
"Yes." Izzy said. "All you do is press the red button to call our Digimon here."  
  
"Good, because we'll need our strongest Digimon to fight this guy." Tai said. He then pulled out his digivice and held it up to the sky. It glowed with an orange light as a portal opened up above him. "Agumon, digivolve!"  
  
"Agumon, warp digivolve to... WarGreymon!"  
  
WarGreymon emerged from the portal, his "Dramon Destroyers" poised in a fight position. Just then, Matt came up to the battle scene with the other DigiDestined.  
  
"Hang on, Tai!" Matt shouted as he pulled out his digivice. It glowed with a blue light.  
  
"Gabumon, warp digivolve to... MetalGarurumon!"  
  
"You ready, Ken?" Davis said as he took out his D-3.  
  
"Let's get to work." Ken said as he took out his own D-3. The screens faced each other and glowed with a blue-green light.  
  
"Veemon, digivolve to... XVeemon!"  
  
"Wormmon, digivolve to... Stingmon!"  
  
"XVeemon..."  
  
"Stingmon..."  
  
"DNA digivolve to... Paildramon! Paildramon, mega digivolve to... Imperialdramon! Imperialdramon, Mode change to... Fighter Mode!"  
  
Imperialdramon stood tall beside WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon, ready to take on the ancient demon Digimon once again.  
  
"You must be kidding me!" Daemon said as several more black energy beams emerged from his hands. The Mega Digimon dodged the attack. WarGreymon flew into the air and formed a large globe of positive energy in his hands.  
  
"Terra Force!" he shouted as he hurled the energy globe at Daemon. It struck with an explosion of light and energy.  
  
"Metal Wolf Claw!" MetalGarurumon shouted as he released a blast of super-cold energy from his mouth. It hit Daemon with an explosion of blue energy.  
  
"Positron Laser!" Imperialdramon shouted as he shot a bolt of positive energy at Daemon. It hit with an explosion of white energy. When it cleared, Daemon was standing without a scratch.  
  
"Oh man!" Davis said, dismayed at the results. "He's still standing."  
  
Daemon held up his hands once again and shot a black beam of energy at Imperialdramon. He then de-digivolved to Veemon and Wormmon. Davis and Ken picked up their Digimon as they hit the ground.  
  
"Are you guys okay?" Davis and Ken asked their Digimon.  
  
"We're okay." Veemon said.  
  
"We can still take him." Wormmon said. Meanwhile, WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon were still fighting, hanging on just barely as they dodged Daemon's energy bolts.  
  
"We need to crank it up a notch." Tai said. He then turned to Matt. "Are you ready, Matt?"  
  
"Yeah, let's do it." Matt said. They then held their glowing digivices to their Digimon.  
  
"DIGIVOLVE!"  
  
"WarGreymon..."  
  
"...MetalGarurumon..."  
  
"DNA digivolve to... Omnimon!"  
  
The DNA Digimon stood much taller than Daemon as it eyed it carefully, measuring it's power. This was not going to be easy. Still, Daemon had to be stopped. It produced a cannon from the MetalGarurumon side, intending to destroy this demon from the Digital World.  
  
"Supreme Cannon!" Omnimon shouted as he shot out a blast of energy from the cannon. It hit Daemon with a terrific explosion. When the smoke cleared, the demon Digimon was still standing.  
  
"Is this the best you can do?" Daemon said mockingly. Omnimon stood his ground, not about to lose to Daemon's evil. It produced a sword from the WarGreymon side and prepared to finish him once and for all.  
  
"Transcendent Sword!" Omnimon shouted as he flung himself at Daemon. The demon Digimon simply held up his hands once more and released a black beam of energy at Omnimon, blasting him backwards to the ground.  
  
"Don't give up, Omnimon!" Tai shouted.  
  
"We need you!" Matt shouted. Omnimon got up once more, fueled by the combined efforts of Courage and Friendship, and tried his sword attack one more time.  
  
"Evil Inferno!" Daemon shouted as a blaze of fire emerged from his hands and slammed into Omnimon, de-digivolving him to Koromon and Tsunomon. As Tai and Matt caught their Digimon, Daemon laughed evilly.  
  
"It is over, unless you plan on fighting me with your bare hands." Daemon said cruelly to them.  
  
"It's not over yet, you big blowhard!" Tai said as he ran towards the demon Digimon, his digivice glowing a bright shade of orange. Daemon once again threw him backwards with a black bolt of energy from his hands. He landed a few feet away from the group, barely able to stand. Sora once again rushed over to his side. She knelt beside him, the tears blurring her eyes. When Tai opened his eyes, he saw Sora over him.  
  
"Tai, are you okay?" Sora said, silently praying that he would be. "Please answer me."  
  
"...Sora, don't worry about me." Tai said weakly. "At least... you're safe now. I couldn't let him take you away. I care too much about you for you to die."  
  
At this comment, all of the DigiDestined were stunned, especially Sora. For years, she and Tai had been closer than normal friends ever could. Never in her dreams did she imagine that it would blossom into love. Of course, for a second last year, she thought that Tai did have feelings for her. She thought that he'd gotten over them by now since she and Matt started dating. Even though they had broken up now, she had no idea that Tai kept those feelings all this time.  
  
"Tai..." Sora said softly, "I care about you too. I always cared about you. You were my best friend and, maybe, even something more. If you left me now, I would die myself. So please, stay with us a little longer. We need you. Kari needs you... I NEED YOU!" Sora shouted as she began to sob. "So don't you dare leave us now!"  
  
"Sora... I'll never be gone. I'll always be here... with you." With that, Taichi Kamiya breathed his last and died in his beloved's arms. All of the children were numbed. Kari buried her head in T.K's shoulders, Izzy and Joe were comforting Mimi, and Matt was too shaken to move. Yolei buried her head in Davis's chest as she cried, Cody was visibly shaking, and Ken just stood there as he cried.  
  
"Tai..." Sora said sorrowfully. "NO!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Just then, a powerful beam of red energy shot out of the sky and surrounded Sora and Tai's body, causing her digivice to glow brightly. She didn't notice, being too consumed with grief. She stroked his lifeless hair lovingly with her hands. Then, she bent down and kissed Tai passionately, sharing the kiss that they were supposed to share in life and not death. As if by a miracle, Tai's digivice and body began to glow with orange energy, as if he was being recharged by the kiss itself. The others looked in surprise at what was happening.  
  
"What's happening to Sora?" Matt said.  
  
"For once... I don't know." Izzy said, totally confused at what was happening. Just then, Tai opened his eyes once more, brought back to life from Sora's love for him.  
  
"...Sora?" Tai said weakly.  
  
"Tai! You're alive!" Sora said as she hugged him tightly. "I thought you were gone."  
  
"It'll take more than a demon Digimon with a bad attitude to take me away from you." Tai said as he looked into her amber eyes, filled with joy and relief. "I love you, Sora Takenouchi."  
  
"I love you too, Taichi Kamiya." Sora said. Then the two DigiDestined shared their first real kiss. The energy from their digivices collected into two beams of fiery energy. One went to Koromon, who was hopping around uncontrollably. The second opened a portal and a small pink Digimon could be seen digivolving.  
  
"Koromon, digivolve to... Agumon! Agumon, warp digivolve to... WarGreymon!"  
  
"Biyomon, warp digivolve to... Phoenixmon!"  
  
As WarGreymon stood before Daemon, once again ready for combat, Phoenixmon emerged from the portal. She was a giant bird-lion covered with gold feathers and was as large as WarGreymon. Both Mega Digimon glowed with orange-red energy. As Tai and Sora broke the kiss and the energy faded from them, they looked in amazement at their Digimon.  
  
"Talk about surprises." Sora said. "Biyomon digivolved to Mega."  
  
"But how?" Tai said in a puzzled voice. He then turned to Izzy, who already was typing on his laptop. "Izzy, what Digimon is that?"  
  
"That's Phoenixmon." Izzy said. "She's Biyomon's Mega form that's fueled by the power of Love. Her attack is "Crimson Flame", gathering the energy around her and transforming it into shards of fire."  
  
"So, you expect your new Digimon to defeat me?" Daemon said in an arrogant tone of voice. Despite his arrogance, he knew that Phoenixmon was very powerful. It MIGHT win. WarGreymon flew into the air and formed a giant ball of energy in his hands.  
  
"Anyone ever tell you that you talk too much? Terra Force!" He shouted as he flung the ball of energy at Daemon. It hit in an explosion of orange energy. "Phoenixmon, now!" WarGreymon said before Daemon had a chance to use his attack.  
  
Phoenixmon flew beside WarGreymon, her body glowing a fiery red color. "Crimson Flame!" she shouted as her wings turned to pure fire. Several shards of fire emerged from her body and slammed into Daemon, knocking him to the ground for a moment in an explosion.  
  
"That was terrific, Sora." Tai said to his friend as she beamed proudly.  
  
"Thanks, Tai... look!" Sora said as her face suddenly became horrified.  
  
"He's not even phased!" Matt said, also surprised. Daemon stood in the street, totally unscratched and unharmed! He glared at the children with malice in his blue eyes.  
  
"Is that the best you can do?" Daemon said as he stood there, laughing cruelly at them. Tai turned to the other children, all frozen with fear.  
  
"Everyone," Tai said, "we need the other Digimon to help WarGreymon and Phoenixmon out. They can't do this alone."  
  
"Tai's right." Davis said. "We've got to help them."  
  
"But Davis," Yolei said, "we tried before to stop this guy with our combined powers and it didn't work. What makes you think that it'll work this time?"  
  
"We have no choice, Yolei." Davis said. "We just have to have faith in ourselves and our Digimon. Maybe that'll be enough to stop him."  
  
Yolei thought for a second, considering what he said. She then pulled out her D-3. "All right, Davis. If you say so." She then held it to the sky, hoping that it would work.  
  
"Hawkmon, digivolve to... Aquilamon!"  
  
Kari also held up her D-3, always ready to help her brother. "Let's go, Gatomon." Kari said as she held the D-3 to the sky. Gatomon emerged from the portal, ready to fight.  
  
"Aquilamon..."  
  
"...Gatomon..."  
  
"DNA digivolve to... Sylphimon!"  
  
Cody, watching from the sidelines, also pulled out his D-3. "I hope you're ready to go, Armadillomon." He said as he held his D-3 to the sky.  
  
"Armadillomon, digivolve to... Ankylomon!"  
  
"Let's give them a hand, Patamon." T.K said as he pulled out his D-3 and held it to the sky.  
  
"Patamon, digivolve to... Angemon!"  
  
"Ankylomon..."  
  
"...Angemon..."  
  
"DNA digivolve to... Shakkoumon!"  
  
Davis turned towards Ken and pulled out his D-3. "Are you ready, Ken?"  
  
"I hope so." Ken said as he pulled out his D-3.  
  
"Veemon, digivolve to... XVeemon!"  
  
"Wormmon, digivolve to... Stingmon!"  
  
"XVeemon..."  
  
"...Stingmon..."  
  
"DNA digivolve to... Paildramon! Paildramon, mega digivolve to... Imperialdramon! Imperialdramon, Mode change to... Fighter Mode!"  
  
"We need to help them as well." Izzy said to Mimi and Joe. "All of our Digimon may be necessary to defeat this Digimon."  
  
"If you say so." Mimi said as she pulled out her digivice.  
  
"I'm ready." Joe said as he pulled out his digivice.  
  
"Tentomon, digivolve to... Kabuterimon! Kabuterimon, digivolve to... MegaKabuterimon!"  
  
"Palmon, digivolve to... Togemon! Togemon, digivolve to... Lillymon!"  
  
"Gomamon, digivolve to... Ikkakumon! Ikkakumon, digivolve to... Zudomon!"  
  
"Come on, Matt!" Tai said to his friend/rival. "Three Megas are better than two!"  
  
"Right." Matt said as he pulled out his digivice. "I'm ready to go, Tai."  
  
"Tsunomon, digivolve to... Gabumon! Gabumon, warp digivolve to... MetalGarurumon!"  
  
All of the Digimon surrounded Daemon, all of them ready for combat. Daemon growled with rage. He did not expect all of the Digimon to be here. Still, he would not lose.  
  
"Evil Inferno!" Daemon shouted as a giant wall of fire emerged from his hands. It barely missed the Digimon.  
  
"Terra Force!" WarGreymon shouted as he formed another ball of energy and flung it at Daemon.  
  
"Crimson Flame!" Phoenixmon shouted as she fired several more shards of fire at Daemon.  
  
"Metal Wolf Claw!" MetalGarurumon shouted as he released another blast of cold energy from his mouth.  
  
"Horn Buster!" MegaKabuterimon shouted as he released a thunderbolt from the horn on his head.  
  
"Flower Cannon!" Lillymon shouted as she transformed a flower into a cannon and fired it at Daemon.  
  
"Vulcan's Hammer!" Zudomon shouted as he pounded his hammer onto the ground, releasing a thunderbolt from the blow.  
  
"Positron Laser!" Imperialdramon shouted as he fired a blast of positive energy from his arm cannon.  
  
"Static Force!" Sylphimon shouted as he whirled around and flung a ball of energy at Daemon.  
  
"Kachina Bombs!" Shakkoumon shouted as he released several cutting disks from a compartment on his chest. All of the attacks did almost nothing to Daemon. As the smoke cleared, he still stood there.  
  
"I am growing impatient with these games. Darkness Beam!" Daemon shouted as he released several beams of black energy from his hands. It slammed into all of the Digimon, de-digivolving them to the In-Training level on the spot. It also hit the DigiDestined, except for Tai and Sora because they jumped out of the way, knocking them unconscious. WarGreymon and Phoenixmon, however, managed to dodge the attack.  
  
"Phoenixmon, we need to protect Tai and Sora." WarGreymon said as he jumped in front of his partner. "We're the only ones left."  
  
"I agree." Phoenixmon said as she flew in front of her partner. Daemon simply laughed once more at their efforts.  
  
"Don't think that you can escape my final attack." Daemon said as his entire body crackled with evil energy. He held up his hands to the sky and prepared to released his attack at all the children. "I will destroy you all and claim my prize."  
  
"I guess this is it." Tai said as he looked at Sora. "I'd never thought I'd say this but we just can't stop this guy." He took her hand in his, feeling the gentle warmth for one last time. "Sora, I never got to say this properly back there or at Matt's concert last year. I love you, Sora, and I always will."  
  
"I love you too, Tai, and I always will love you. Even if this is the last time I get to see you like this." Sora said with tears in her eyes. The two DigiDestined kissed passionately for what they thought was the last time. Meanwhile, WarGreymon and Phoenixmon stood prepared to defend their partners to the end.  
  
"I guess this is our final battle." WarGreymon said to the bird-like Digimon. "I just want you to know that... I love you, Phoenixmon, just as much as Tai loves Sora."  
  
"I love you too, WarGreymon." Phoenixmon said. "I'm just sorry that I couldn't say it sooner... and under better circumstances."  
  
"How touching." Daemon mocked. "A shame that this love story will be a tragedy. Hell's Nightmare!" Daemon shouted as he released all of the energy in his body in a wave of darkness. Suddenly, before the attack hit, both Tai's and Sora's digivices went off violently with a fiery energy. It shot into WarGreymon and Phoenixmon, causing a miracle to happen from the combined powers of Courage and Love.  
  
"WarGreymon..."  
  
"...Phoenixmon..."  
  
"DNA digivolve to... Apollomon!"  
  
Digimon Analyzer: Apollomon is the DNA digivolved form of WarGreymon and Phoenixmon. He uses both his "Power of Courage" and "Power of Love" attacks. When both are combined, his "Courageous Love" attack will defeat Daemon for sure. (It looks like Omnimon except has WarGreymon and Phoenixmon's heads as hands and is a fiery orange color.)  
  
The DNA Digimon stood in front of Tai and Sora as the attack hit, absorbing it with it's body. When it cleared, it still stood proudly, it's body glowing a fiery color. Both DigiDestined were shocked.  
  
"Apollomon?" Tai said in amazement. "But... how?"  
  
"It must have been a miracle." Sora said. Meanwhile, the other DigiDestined and Digimon came to and were also shocked at the new Digimon standing there.  
  
"What in the world?" Matt said.  
  
"It must be the miracle that the prophecy talked about." Izzy said.  
  
"Whoever picked out his colors certainly has good taste." Mimi said. Apollomon approached Daemon with a warrior's look in his eyes.  
  
"Daemon," Apollomon said in the dual voices of WarGreymon and Phoenixmon, "you have caused nothing but misery for the DigiDestined and Digimon here today. You can either surrender and leave here forever, or you can choose to fight right now."  
  
"I choose the latter." Daemon said. "Evil Inferno!" he shouted as he sent a beam of fire at Apollomon. He blocked it with his hands, dispersing it.  
  
"I don't think so." Apollomon said as he flew into the air. "Try this! Power of Courage!" he shouted as a flame-thrower emerged from the WarGreymon side. It slammed into Daemon, scarring him terribly.  
  
"I don't believe it." Izzy said as he worked on his laptop. "Apollomon is causing actual damage to Daemon. The powers fueling this Digimon make him stronger than even Imperialdramon."  
  
"Go get him, Apollomon!" Tai shouted.  
  
"Show him what happens when you mess with Courage and Love!" Sora shouted. Both of their digivices were still glowing with energy.  
  
"Power of Love!" Apollomon shouted as a thunderbolt formed from the Phoenixmon side and struck Daemon violently. The demon Digimon was barely able to stand as it glowered at the children.  
  
"Very impressive, my little star-crossed lovers." Daemon said evilly. "I didn't expect this at all. But even if you destroy me, there are other Digimon that are just as powerful as me. You may think that you have claimed victory but you really haven't. What do you say to that?"  
  
"Just one thing." Apollomon said as both hands glowed with orange and red energy. "Courageous Love!" he shouted as a combined beam of fire and electricity shot down and engulfed Daemon. The demon Digimon screamed as he was violently decimated. When the energy cleared, he was completely gone.  
  
"All right!" Tai shouted.  
  
"We did it!" Sora shouted. The two DigiDestined then turned to each other and shared another intense kiss. Apollomon set down in front of the children and reverted to Agumon and Biyomon.  
  
"That was great, Agumon." Tai said as he gave his dinosaur-like Digimon a huge hug.  
  
"Tai, you're squeezing my ribs too hard!" Agumon said to his friend.  
  
"Biyomon, I'm so proud of you!" Sora said, overjoyed for her bird-like Digimon. "You digivolved all the way to the Mega level."  
  
"It was your love that helped me to digivolve, Sora." Biyomon said to her friend. Just then, Matt came up to both of them.  
  
"I guess you don't need me to DNA digivolve anymore." Matt said.  
  
"Don't say that, Matt." Tai said to his friend. "In case there's a job that Apollomon can't handle, Omnimon can do it. We still need you."  
  
"All right, Tai." Matt said.  
  
"I think we all can go home now." Kari said. "All of us need a rest." With that, all of the children bade their goodbyes to the Digimon and returned them to the Digital World. As everyone was returning to their homes, Tai decided to do what he couldn't do ever since that Christmas concert last year.  
  
"Sora," Tai said as he turned to his friend, "I was wondering... are you free for a movie tomorrow night? I mean if you're busy..." He was silenced by a deep kiss from the DigiDestined of Love.  
  
"Does that answer your question?" Sora said as she smiled. The two walked off together arm in arm into the sunset, brought together by a sacrifice of the hearts and a resurrection of the soul.  
  
  
  
The End (Review, please!) 


End file.
